yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 084
"Generation Next", known as "Genex Opening Game! The First Target" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 10, 2006 and in the United States on December 16, 2006. Summary Bonaparte runs to the principal's office and informs Crowler that Chancellor Sheppard has returned. Bonaparte says he arrived this morning and is resting at the infirmary. Crowler says there's no doubt he'll be demoted from temporary principal to vice-principal. Bonaparte insists that he's the vice-principal, so Crowler's rank is lower than his. He says Crowler should feel lucky to still have a job and would be fired if Sheppard found out about the incidents at the Slifer Red dorm and the creation of the White dorm. Crowler calls this nonsense - those things were Bonaparte's doing, not his. Sheppard enters the room, commenting that they're having quite the interesting conversation. Sheppard suggests they continue the conversation another time, as an even greater event is just around the corner. They ask what event that is and Sheppard tells them they'll hold an assembly and to call all the students to the auditorium. announces the start of the Genex Tournament.]] Later, at the assembly, Sheppard comments it's been a while since he's seen his students - and notices the rise in students wearing strange uniforms. Crowler and Bonaparte look nervous, but Sheppard surmises that the uniforms won't be a problem. Sheppard says he's returned with a wonderful present for everybody. The students look excited. Jaden turns to Syrus and speculates that Sheppard traveled the world and got everybody a souvenir. Syrus suggests it may be food, while Hassleberry insists it must be a dinosaur fossil. Sheppard clears his throat and Bonaparte orders them to cease talking this instant. Sheppard snaps this fingers and the screen behind him lights up with a symbol, consisting of the letters "GX". He announces the start of the first-ever Genex Tournament, which will determine the number one Duelist among the world's next generation. He announces that all students at Duel Academy are qualified to participate. It will also be open to representatives from other affiliated Dueling schools, like North Academy. Finally, he reveals that Duelists from the Pro League are also welcome to participate. Jaden is excited and Syrus thinks that with any luck, Jaden will Duel many professionals. Sheppard specifies that the entire island will be the Duel arena and that each participant will receive one Genex Medallion. Participants must Duel at least once per day and are not permitted to decline the first person who challenges them each day. The winner will obtain all Genex Medallions owned by the loser. The final two medallion-holders will compete in the final match. Sheppard announces that the best veteran Duelists that he met in his travels will be arriving here shortly. He urges all of the students to do their best as he wishes the first Genex Champion to be from Duel Academy. He says there's a very special prize planned for the winner. Jaden leaps up, yelling for them to leave all the winning to him. Syrus comments that past history suggests the prize may be a kiss from Ms. Dorothy. Jaden looks around and Dorothy winks at him. After Sheppard dismisses them, the students discuss the new development. Syrus says he heard a rumor that the number of medallions one collects will affect your grade, with Aster saying he doesn't care about that. Hassleberry muses that its all about survival. Jaden says he's fired up and asks if anyone wants to Duel now. Aster walks off, saying he'll watch to see how things develop for now. Jaden asks if he's trying to be a downer and turns to Hassleberry for a Duel. Hassleberry points out that he if he loses his first medallion, he'll be eliminated right away, then turns to Syrus and says he wants to take out the weakest competitor first anyway. Syrus turns to find himself surrounded by most of the school, who all see him as the weakest Duelist there. Syrus runs away and everyone present except Jaden give chase. Jaden wonders when the rest of the worldwide Duelists are getting here. At the white dorm, Chazz promises Sartorius that the Society of Light will do their best to gather as many medallions as possible, with Alexis adding that this could be there chance to introduce the Society of Light to the world. Sartorius says he's counting on them and abruptly walks off. Alexis says he doesn't' seem as ambitious as he usually is and Chazz says they must finish dying the rest of the academy - and then the world - white. Chazz rallies the students to go gather medallions and Bastion thinks this is his now-or-never chance to have his existence noticed. Sheppard is going over paperwork in his office, and Sartorius enters, saying he's grateful for the efforts Sheppard put forth to bring Genex here. Sartorius asks if he's contacted the Duelist he's been anticipating. Sheppard says he has, but comments that he is the Prince of an entire nation and that he imagines it must have been difficult to get him to alter his plans. Sartorius looks concerned, but Sheppard says he has decided to participate. That person is en route to the academy now by plane. He turns in his chair and asks how many Duelists are gathering for this "Genex"? His aide, Linda, responds that it would odd if any of them could oppose him, Prince Ojin of Misgarth. Ojin says he will consign them all to oblivion with a One Turn Kill. He pins his Genex Medallion to his shirt and briefly glances at a briefcase with his country's insignia on it. " is Summoned.]] Outside the Red dorm, Syrus is Dueling a Slifer Red student. He Normal Summons "Jetroid" in Attack Position and ends his turn. Syrus has 1200 Life Points, while his opponent has 1600 and controls "Berserk Gorilla". The student asks why Syrus would Summon the 1200-ATK "Jetroid" in Attack Position, asking if it was a misplay and calling Syrus, "senior". Syrus folds his arms and smugly thinks that if his opponent attacks, he can use the effect of "Jetroid" to activate the "Magic Cylinder" in his hand. If "Berserk Gorilla" attacks, Syrus will win. Syrus tells him it's about time he recognize the true power of a second-year Ra Yellow student. The student begins his turn and draws. He Tributes "Berserk Gorilla" to Summon "Jinzo" in Attack Position. Syrus realizes that with "Jinzo" out, he can't activate any Trap Cards. The student declares an attack with "Cyber Energy Shock". "Jetroid" is destroyed and Syrus' Life Points drop to 400. He thinks that nothing is going as planned. His opponent asks if there's something wrong and Syrus draws. He activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two more cards - "Vehicroid Connection Zone" and "Expressroid". Syrus Normal Summons the latter card, which activates its effect. He adds two Machine-Type monsters from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Stealthroid" and "Drillroid". Then he activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone", sending "Expressroid", "Stealthroid", "Drillroid" and "Truckroid" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" in Attack Position. The student is shocked to see a Level 9 monster with 3600 ATK. It attacks and destroys "Jinzo", winning Syrus the Duel. Syrus says it was one hundred years too early for his opponent to be challenging him. The student begins to cry, saying that Syrus is the one who challenged him! Outside the Yellow dorm, Hassleberry is Dueling another Ra Yellow student. Hassleberry controls "Element Saurus" and "Giant Rex" and has 1400 Life Points while his opponent has "Big Shield Gardna", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" and "Type Zero Magic Crusher" face-up and has 2600 Life Points. His opponent asks what the freshman thinks of his Dueling, saying that mountains are unmoving and that Dueling isn't only about using flashy monsters. Hassleberry thinks it's a good strategy to use high DEF monsters as a wall while inflicting effect damage with his Continuous Trap Card. Still, he thinks that's nothing against evolving Dinosaurs. He draws, then Tributes his two monsters to Summon "Dark Tyranno" in Attack Position. He reveals that when his opponent controls no Attack Position monsters, "Dark Tyranno" may attack directly. It does so, hitting the opponent with its tail and winning Hassleberry the Duel. " is Summoned.]] Outside the white dorm, Bastion is Dueling an Obelisk Blue student, who has 1500 Life Points, while Bastion himself has 500 and nothing on his field. His opponent controls "Familiar-Possessed - Hiita", "Little Chimera" and "Backfire". The student activates the "Molten Destruction" Field Spell Card, increasing the ATK of his Attack Position "Hiita", but decreasing the DEF of his Defense Position "Chimera". Bastion draws and activates "Lithmus Doom Ritual", Tributing the "Water Dragon" in his hand to Ritual Summon "Lithmus Doom Swordsman" in Attack Position. When a Trap Card is face-up, its ATK becomes 3000. His opponent is surprised it has more ATK than "Hiita". Even so, he says Bastion can't attack. Bastion thinks he's right - if he attacks, the effect of "Backfire" will inflict 500 damage to him and he'll lose. "Hiita" appears to laugh and Bastion blushes. He Tributes "Lithmus" to Summon "Plasma Warrior Eitom" in Attack Position. Bastion activates its effect, halving its ATK to allow it to attack directly. With this, he wins. .]] Jaden is fishing at the docks. He yawns, saying he's bored. He wonders if any outside Duelists have arrived yet, but hasn't seen any boats. Syrus and Hassleberry run up to him and Jaden asks why they look so happy. Syrus says he knew running away wasn't going to do any good, so he started by defeating a freshman red student and Hassleberry says he did the same with a second-year yellow. They both proudly show their newly-won Genex Medallions. Syrus asks why Hassleberry has to be such a show-off and the latter responds by asking if he wants to Duel now to settle it. Syrus declines, saying it's only the first challenge he's obligated to take, claiming he's tired. Hassleberry asks how many students Jaden defeated, who responds by saying none, since he was hoping to have his first opponent to be someone from outside Duel Academy. He's been sitting here waiting, but no one has shown up. Syrus wonders if they're really coming. They hear a noise overhead as Ojin's plane comes into view. It lands on top of the warehouse. The three rush to meet it. Hassleberry muses that he must be pretty important to arrive in such a large plane. Syrus sees the insignia on the side of the plane, saying it's the royal crest of the Misgarth Kingdom. Jaden asks what that is and Syrus asks if Jaden never watches the news. Syrus says it's a small, isolated country, but they've launched SORA, a laser satellite that could burn the world down. He says he did hear that their first prince is a big fan of Duel Monsters though. He had announced on TV that he had passed his test to become a professional Duelist. Jaden says that now he know who his first opponent is. Jaden runs towards the plane, where Ojin is about to descend from with three bodyguards and Linda. Ojin tells his bodyguards to relax - the kid appears to be a challenger. Jaden is about to challenge Ojin when Sartorius appears, zapping Jaden with energy by touching his shoulder. Sartorius offers Jaden his apologies and says that Ojin's existence is unrelated to his destiny, as Chazz and Alexis arrives behind him. Sartorius declares that because of that, he will be Ojin's opponent. Jaden asks who decided that and Sartorius responds that the heavens did. Jaden asks him to hold on and Sartorius approaches Ojin, asking for a Duel. Jaden points out that he was the one who found him first and asks to Duel instead. Ojin asks which one of them is connected to the "D" cards. Jaden asks if he means the "Destiny Heroes" and Sartorius says that that would be him. Ojin concludes that Sartorius will be his opponent then. Sartorius says he is delighted and grateful. Jaden asks how Sartorius is linked to the "Destiny Heroes", insisting that that would be Aster. As the Duel is about to begin by the docks, Bastion arrives on the roof of the warehouse and yells for Sartorius to Duel him. Alexis tells him to be quiet, as Sartorius' opponent has already been decided. Bastion holds up multiple Genex Medallions, proving he's been winning. Chazz comments that that just means he won against lowly Duelists. Alexis tells him off, saying that Sartorius' opponent is a world-famous figure. Bastion turns away in disappointment, saying he worked so hard. Ojin tells Sartorius that he is a busy Prince, so he will obliterate his opponent in an instant. Sartorius says that he foresees the same thing - this Duel will end before his own first turn comes. Syrus asks if that means he'll lose right away and Hassleberry is surprised Sartorius would admit defeat. Alexis is worried, but Chazz is sure that his words have some other, profound meaning. As Bastion draws in the dirt with a stick, Ojin says that Sartorius must be one gloomy fellow to admit his own defeat. Sartorius says he really wishes to see the Prince's Dueling. Ojin asks if they may begin with his turn and Sartorius says that's fine. Ojin draws and then activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards - "Cost Down" and "Satellite Cannon". The rest of his hand is "Rivalry of Warlords", "Charge", "Mischief of the Time Goddess", "Limiter Removal" and "Satellite Base". He activates "Cost Down", discarding "Rivalry of Warlords" to decrease the Level of all monsters in his hand by 2 until the End Phase. This lets him Normal Summon "Satellite Cannon" without Tribute. Ojin says that though his nation is a small one, it stands as a leader to the world. He says that "Satellite Cannon" represents that leadership and that even in reality, it orbits as the SORA laser satellite and allows him to rule the world. Sartorius calls that power awe-inspiring and says he had hoped to acquire such a power himself. Ojin laughs and says that that is but only the start of his plan. " fires.]] Ojin activates "Charge", increasing the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" by 2000. Hassleberry comments that he can't attack on the first turn though, with Syrus adding that there's no way to end the Duel this turn. Bastion says that they can't say that for sure - there is a way to make it possible. Ojin activates "Mischief of the Time Goddess", with Bastion explaining that it skips a turn, so that it becomes the Battle Phase of Ojin's next turn. Ojin says his preparations are in order and activates "Limiter Removal", doubling the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" until the End Phase. Jaden calls it a One Turn Kill and Chazz is in awe that Sartorius' "wheel of fate" would be stopped now. Alexis asks what will become of the Society of Light. Ojin tells Sartorius that it is not that Sartorius is weak - it is just that Ojin is strong. He orders "Satellite Cannon" to fire and the beam comes down from the sky, hitting Sartorius directly and blowing fierce winds and smoke all around. Ojin tells them that this would be called fate. As the dust clears, Sartorius is standing with a card in front of him - "Arcana Force XIV - Temperance". Ojin asks what's happened and Sartorius explains that by discarding "Temperance" he can reduce one instance of Battle Damage to zero. He laughs, saying that destiny is quite easy to alter. He says his turn has not yet come, but it would be rude to take up anymore of the Prince's time. He asks if Ojin will allow him to end the Duel without his turn coming. Ojin says that though he foiled the One Turn Kill, it's far from over. decides to entrust the SORA control switch to Sartorius.]] Ojin Normal Summons "Satellite Base" in Defense Position, explaining that it can't be destroyed by battle with monsters of Level 5 or lower and that its DEF will rise by 1000 at each End Phase. He may Normal Summon again as a turn passed because of "Mischief of the Time Goddess". Ojin declares that he'll use it to stall as he rebuilds his forces. Sartorius sends the "Intervention of Fate" Spell Card in his hand to the Graveyard as Ojin Summoned a monster. It allows him to activate a Spell Card from his hand. He chooses "Ace of Sword", which he calls the Prince's destiny. It floats above his head, spinning. He tells Ojin to stop the card's rotation. He does so, and it stops upright. That effect will inflict damage to Ojin equal to that of one monster Ojin controls. He claims the Prince's power is now his. Sartorius selects "Satellite Cannon", so it inflicts 4000 damage to Ojin, firing a beam from the sky. Jaden asks if that was a One Turn Kill. Bastion says no - Sartorius' turn had never come, so it's Zero Turn Kill. Jaden is impressed, even complimenting Sartorius. Sartorius asks how Ojin is feeling, who responds that Sartorius attained victory before Ojin's turn was finished. Ojin attempts to grab the briefcase that is handcuffed to Linda, who tells him to stop - it's the control switch for SORA. The future of the Earth itself is at risk. Ojin unlocks the handcuffs with his key and declares that the future of the world is in the hands of Satorius now. He hands the briefcase to him and Sartorius bows. Jaden wonders what kind of Duels are in store for the rest of the tournament. Featured Duels Syrus Truesdale vs. Slifer Red student Syrus has 1600 Life Points, while the student has 1200 Life Points and controls "Berserk Gorilla" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. Syrus' turn Syrus Normal Summons "Jetroid" (1200/1800) in Attack Position, while his hand contains "Magic Cylinder" and "Truckroid". Student's turn The student Tributes "Berserk Gorilla" to Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1200) in Attack Position, who attacks and destroys "Jetroid" (Syrus 1600 → 400). Syrus' turn Syrus activates "Pot of Greed", drawing "Expressroid" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone". He Normal Summons "Expressroid" (400/1600) in Attack Position. Its effect activates, letting Syrus add two Machine-Type monsters from his Graveyard to his hand. He adds "Stealthroid" and "Drillroid". Syrus activates "Vehicroid Connection Zone", sending "Expressroid", "Truckroid", "Stealthroid" and "Drillroid" to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union" (3600/3000) in Attack Position. It attacks and destroys "Jinzo" (Student 1200 → 0). Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Ra Yellow student Hassleberry controls "Giant Rex" (2000/1200) and "Element Saurus" (1500/1200), both in Attack Position and has 1400 Life Points. His opponent controls "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" (800/2200) and "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600), both in Defense Position and "Type Zero Magic Crusher". Hassleberry's turn Hassleberry Tributes "Giant Rex" and "Element Saurus" to Normal Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800). As his opponent controls no Attack Position, it may attack directly via its effect. It does so (Student 2300 → 0) Bastion Misawa vs. Obelisk Blue student Bastion has 500 Life Points and controls no cards. His opponent has 1500 Life Points and controls "Familiar-Possessed - Hiita" (1850/1500) in Attack Position and "Little Chimera" (600/550) in Defense Position as well as "Backfire". Student's turn The student activates the "Molten Destruction" Field Spell Card, increasing the ATK of all FIRE monsters by 500 and decreasing their DEF by 400 ("Hiita" 1850/1500 → 2350/1100, "Chimera" 600/550 → 1100/150). Bastion's turn Bastion activates "Doom Lithmus Ritual", Tributing the "Water Dragon" in his hand to Ritual Summon "Doom Lithmus Swordsman" in Attack Position, who gains 3000 ATK as there is a face-up Trap Card (0 → 3000/0). Bastion Tributes "Lithmus" to Special Summon "Plasma Warrior Eitom" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Bastion activates the effect of "Eitom", halving its ATK to 1500 to allow it to attack directly (Student 1500 → 0). Sartorius vs. Prince Ojin Ojin's turn Ojin activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards - "Cost Down" and "Satellite Cannon". The rest of his hand is "Rivalry of Warlords", "Charge", "Mischief of the Time Goddess", "Limiter Removal" and "Satellite Base". He activates "Cost Down", discarding "Rivalry of Warlords" to decrease the Level of all monsters in his hand by 2 until the End Phase. He Normal Summons the now-Level 3 "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) in Attack Position. He activates "Charge", increasing the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" by 2000, to 2000 until the End Phase. He then activates "Mischief of the Time Goddess", allowing him to skip to the Battle Phase of his next turn, thus letting him attack even though its technically still the first turn. Ojin activates "Limiter Removal", doubling the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" to 4000, though it will be destroyed at the End Phase. "Satellite Cannon" attacks directly, but Sartorius discards the "Arcana Force XIV - Temperance" via its own effect to reduce the Battle Damage to zero. Ojin Normal Summons "Satellite Base" (0/0) in Defense Position. Sartorius discards the "Intervention of Fate" via its own effect as Ojin Summoned a monster, letting him activate a Spell Card from his hand. He chooses "Ace of Sword", which stops upright. The ATK of "Satellite Cannon" is inflicted to Ojin as damage (Ojin 4000 → 0). Trivia * The zeroing in on Syrus as an easy opponent starts with Hassleberry saying he wants to start with someone he knows he can easily defeat. Syrus actually defeated Hassleberry in episode 64. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.